Surakai Gloryblade
The eldest of the Gloryblade siblings by but a few moments, Sura'Kai which translates to Shifting winds in the human tongue. The name was given him by a shaman of the Frostwolf clan. When sura’kai was born his father ran from the sounds of oncoming hoof beats. And right into the hands of a scouting group sent from durnhold keep to investigate reports of screams from the circle of west binding. Sura’kai and his father Rod’Ash were taken to durnhold keep and sentenced with internment, at what is now called Hammerfall. Later to be sold into slavery. They were both marked with an arcane sigil that identified them as a slave of the King. Sura’Kai grew up in the internment camp and earned himself a nickname, of Muscles. During the time in the camp Sura’Kai was taught the ways of the Gloryblade clan and it’s history no matter how short it had been, also the close relationship that the clan had with the Frostwolves. At the age of 11 or 12 his father heard about a group of Frostwolf clansmen that were freeing orcs out of the camps. He formulated a plan to escape alone and come back for his son and his other kinsmen with the Frostwolves in tow and hopefully some of the Gloryblades as well! An orc child, the same age as Sura’Kai overheard the plan as Rod’Ash was telling it to Sura’Kai and told the guards for an extra ration of food. That afternoon the captain of the guard went and parlayed with the witherbark tribe of trolls for the return of the escaping orc in exchange for land, and some supplies. That evening when Rod’Ash was fleeing south as he had told his son again he ran into a scout party but of this time, Trolls and with Human made weapons and armor! He began to run as fast as he could in any direction away from them but they were too good with their spears. The next morning Sura’Kai was woken to the sound of the prisoners gathering for an execution. Sura’Kai found his father strung up spread eagle in a square frame and a spear in his leg, a young female orc was speaking the human tongue, he assumed translating what his father was saying. “I am Rod’Ash Chieftain and last surviving member of the Gloryblade clan of Terokkar Forest. I fear not death and await my father’s Judgment.” Physical Description Height: Seven foot one inch tall when standing at attention. Five inches shorter when at rest. Weight: 294 pounds with out armor on. Skin Color: Emerald Green Race: Orc Descendant of the Mag'har Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Raven black - Mohawk Age: 33 Born: year 6 after the opening of the Dark Portal (6 A.D.P.) Distinguishing Marks Tattoos: A sun-burst with a trident on his right breast with the phrase "Surly is lord, there is none higher", The Gloryblade Crest a double bladed axe with the name of his father and mother on his left breast over his heart. On his left upper arm is a yin yang type of tattoo with a blue dragon and white lion. Piercings None Brandings A brand from the tauren making him an honorary Longwalker Scars Whip scars running the legenth of both of his forearms Accessories In his beard: Hawk talon (Right), Tuft of Cheetah fur, an ancient petrified leaf, A fox's tail (Left), A chunk of steel Scrimshawed with "D. S." Political Views Leadership of the Horde: "Garrosh Is an inexperienced terd, Bane was thrust into leadership due to a pot to kill Carne and frame Garrosh for it, Sylvannas and the forsaken should be annialated, however we need them at the moment and I still do not agree with the Banshee queen, Vol'jin is the ONLY one next to Go'el whom I have any respect for as I do not know Bane and how he will handle the Tauren, Gallywix sought to make slaves of his own kinsmen, The blood elves are too prissy for my taste and I avoid their capital at all costs." Leadership of the Alliance: "*Snort* Keep yer nose out of horde business and we will stop slaughtering you all wholesale." Races of the Horde: "Tauren and trolls are wise. Goblins are crafty in the ways of Commerce and acquisitions, Forsaken are good at stinking and assassination, Blood elves are good at deceit and looking pretty. The whole of the horde can do with out two of these races. Wipe out the forsaken and the blood elves." Races of the Alliance: Dwarves... bout the only good thing to come out of a mountian since ores. The draeni keep thinking that I was the sole cause of the war on Dranosh. Guilds of the Horde: Some seem to be able to keep a sword or axe in hand long enough to kill something. Guilds of the Alliance: They kneel before me and my Mercs. Personal items Sexual Preference: Straight with multiple females. Racial Preference: Orcs and trolls, however Gloryblade cannon forbids me from having a child with any race other than an orc to keep the line alive. Occupation: Miner, Engineer, Merc Catch Phrase: Terdz Home(s): Favorite tavern: Any that has moonberry juice, Sausage and let's me smoke! Favorite City: Orgrimmar, Camp Mojache Favorite Village: Camp Torajho before it was raized Favorite Capitol City: Thunderbluff Favorite Food & Drink: Sausage and moonberry juice Bad Habbits: Dark iron Cigars from the Searing Gorge Favorite Person not related to you (PC) a shaman Named Aroh. Favorite Person not related to you (NPC) Grifta and Cro threadstrong Favorite Mount: Mechano hog and Turbo-charged flying machine Favorite Battleground: Warsong Gultch Favorite location and coordinates: None now. It was destroyed in the cataclysam Further history Any pivotal points in your life? The point I found my brother and sister. & when I witnessed the events at the wrathgate, I think Garrosh is still a bit pissed at me... Favorite Quote "I do not aim with my hand, He who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye. I do not shoot with my hand, He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind. I do not kill with my gun, he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart." ~Stephen King - The dark tower 3 "The wasteland" Roland to the "Party" Theme song: Whiskey in the Jar - Metallica / Thin Lizzy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boanuwUMNNQ&ob=av3e Metallica http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TehFZ38kt6o Thin lizzy My Role-play Discription (MRP) This orc that you are staring at has a half gone cigar clutched in the left side of his mouth. He is reading from a tome with a Cogwheel of the steemwheedle cartel, Guild crest, and Horde coat of arms. When he speaks his voice is like granite rolling down a hill with a slight howl from a winter’s wind. The rifle leaning against the wall is well kept and looks to have seen a great deal of use. The axes next to the rifle seem to have seen just about as much use. The large knife strapped to his forearm looks to be made from a dragon’s tooth and fel iron from the green tint. The armor that the orc is wearing seems to be in good condition, but may use a blacksmith’s touch in upkeep. There are a pair of clockwork dragonlings perched on each of his shoulder guards. The black worg lying in front of the weapons on the wall seems to be a battle worg its front left fang is missing, the coat and offensive armor are in excellent condition. His beard has talismans of various animal gods; Hawk’s talon, tuft of white cheetah fur, A fox’s paw, and a fairly large leaf that has been rolled and preserved. There are also small wooden carvings of the horde races; the Forsaken is missing from this collection of carvings.